


Ooh la la

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title comes from the song: Ooh La La by The Faces (see notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh la la

“I thought it was my turn to pick the music.”

Will added a dish to the rack before turning to see one very arched brow and a slightly less cocked hip. “Have at it.”

Abigail pointed with her chin. “What about his majesty?”

Hannibal passed a serving bowl, still dripping. “His majesty has no objection. The floor is yours.” 

She headed straight for a speaker filling the kitchen with an aria. “Enough of this then.”

“A little less disdain, perhaps. I thought you were learning to like opera.” 

Shrugging, she thumbed over the ipad, offering a cheek when he came close. Hannibal pecked a quick kiss. “There’s room for everything. Besides,” he leaned into the fridge, “I like your music.”

A gilded platter drew her eye. “Pavlova?” 

Setting it down with a clink, he began stirring the macerated berries. “I know how much you like it.”

“We just had it last weekend.”

“I know how much you like it.” A smile this time. “I even found some passion fruit at the market.” 

Will knew his mark. He tossed one ripe passion fruit right into Hannibal’s waiting hands. “He doesn’t even make me my favorite dessert twice in one week,” he whispered loud.

Abigail grinned at his wink. 

“I heard that.” Hannibal teased without looking up, adding some fresh berries to the mix.

Will’s tone was fond. “Of course you did.” He slid his arms around Hannibal’s waist, a hint of stubble prickling his neck. “You hear everything.”

Sighing, Hannibal rested a hand over his. “Good thing we don’t keep secrets.”

Abigail rolled her eyes. Scrolling down the screen, she chewed her lip. “Oh, here we go.” 

The aria went silent. Seconds later, replaced by jangly guitar.

“Again?” Will buried his face in Hannibal’s shoulder. “She’s obsessed.”

“I _like_ this song.”

“Don’t listen to him. I like it too.” Hannibal slid the bowl away and turned. Hooking a finger into Will’s waist band, he tugged him close. “You just need to give it a chance.” 

Will tilted a brow. “Is that so?” 

“It is.” 

Abigail shook her head. “If you two start dancing again …”

They were already swaying, lost in each other’s eyes.

“I’m taking the dogs for a walk.”

Will hummed, tucking his head under Hannibal’s chin. “Not too far.”

Hannibal nuzzled his curls, adding absently. “Be careful.”

She waved from the door. “I know, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)
> 
> Ooh La La: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_xwnb3cymc


End file.
